


Drunk

by rov0t



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Clint Barton, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunk Sex, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rov0t/pseuds/rov0t
Summary: Tony gets drunk... again. Clint has to take him home.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, hope it isn't that bad
> 
> Enjoy

—Tony! —it was already the fifth time Clint called his name— Tony, this is getting annoying

—C'mon, have a drink with me, baby.

¿baby? Great he was so drunk he thought Clint was some gal

—yeah, watever. Just... —he tried to pull him but for some reason he was so heavy that day— lets just go, alright?

—if the destiny is your bed of course I'll come with you, beautiful —you could smell the alcohol through his sweat. Damn, he was so irresponsible

—has someone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes? —he whispered to his neck while Clint tried to lift him so he could lean him on his back

—they usually tell me otherwise —he put one of Tony's arms on his shoulders and his own arm around his waist so he could get up

—Hey, you dont have to lift me, sweetness. I've been this wasted before ya know? —he wasn't lying. Stark was an expert drinking.— anyways you're strong

—whatever —he didn't understand how he thought he was a girl. Couldn't he hear his voice? It was simply annoying

They both walked to the entrance managing to exit succesfully. Although there was a woman sleeping on the counter next to the door humanity... always completely irresponsible, anyway it was not Clint's problem anymore. He passed by the man in charge of the drinks and thanked him for telling him about his partner.

Everyone celebrated all around them with glasses and senseless screams ¿Why? He didn't know. They were always so noisy and maddening for just no reason.

Once they were out, he heard Tony taking a deep breath of fresh air before straighting his posture and catch up with his stride

Stark was such a playboy. He understood why, he was someone so... charismatic, he didn't know how to explain it. His perseverance that accompanied him wherever he went, his spirit, his playful and possitive actitude. A part of him admired him and another couldn't understand him. It was weird, because turning his gaze and seeing the smile given by the excess of alcohol, caused him some kind of attraction. He knows it's wrong, he knows Tony would never see him like that. That's why he'd wish he was one of the girls with whom he flirted.

Even though the next day he'd complain and tried to convince him that he sucks for getting drunk, he ejoyed it, being that close to him and being able to hear his breath and feel the breeze of the cold and quiet night only made him blush. Stupid Stark.

—So, you agree to come to my house? —Tony asked turning to see Barton

—I think you'd be very disappointed —he said without looking at him

—C'mon! I'd kill myself if I lost such a great opportunity —he laughed with that gorgeous face he had

Clint dind't say anything else and concentrated on arriving to Stark's home a few blocks from there.

They were finally there. Clint stopped and blinked in a prolonged way.

—you have your key or do I have to get you in through the window, Stark? —finally asked while seeing how Stark walked to the entrance and used his voice recognition

He was a respected agent superior to most people in the country. Why was he so obsessed with an idiot like Tony?

—Come on! Come in for a while and let me sweeten your life —he opened the door of the enormous building and hung up his coat.

Barton sighed and followed his game, he would just take him to the living room and make sure he didn't do any more crap.

—Lay down let me bring you a... —he was interrupted by Tony laying his lips on his

Tony had him by the neck and waist. Their lips clenching against each other were reciprocated with surprise. They separated for a few seconds and then Stark approached him to kiss again.

Barton was in shock, he didn't know what to do, his chest fluttered and his lips burned, but he knew he was not what Stark was looking for... unless that was what he wanted. But fuck the future!

His tounge demanded in a hurry to enter to Clint's mouth, who surrendered as soon as he felt the humidity on his lips and didn't take long to gave him the pass for him to play with his.

He felt like melting while Stark teased him with grace, his big hands reached his buttocks and squeezed digging his nails into them.

—ah —Barton moaned for the tremendous touch that was given to him. But a problem was taking form, a problem called "being a man" He had to get away from this even thought he liked it so much

He managed to peel off in anguish and throw Stark to the couch carefully. He fell down to his parther's knees and heard a victorious snort.

So fast Huh? They normally take their bra off before —he said while Barton opened his legs with sensisibility

He didn't care anymore. He gulped and his hands traveled from the other man's knees to his crotch slowly. He arrived to his boxers to get close to the hard erection that was forming. He approached moving his waist eagerly to pull the edge of his pants and underwear revealing his cock.

And oh God, he easily got how the girls enjoyed that size so much. He breathed even more exited taking the great pronunciation in his hands.

—mhm —Tony let out a murmur

He licked it from the beggining to the tip a few times tasting that flavour he dreamed so much, he moved his tounge to get used to it. When he felt ready he placed himself at the end to get lower pressing his lips tightly putting the member in hitting his throat trying not to choke.

Tony's big hands brushed Barton's blonde hair pulling his head closer

He moved slowly making sure to lick every inch, his hand lowered to his own cock to masturbate him a bit and dripping that pre-cum. 

He rubbed his tip while having his mouth full and using his hand to reach his own hole starting to rub it insistently.

—Mg-hm —Tony smiled with pleasure, his tounge played and went quicklier each time. this could be the perfect blow job

Clint slipped his first finger inside his warm inside little by little letting out a groan for this. He managed to get used to the first interaction to use the second finger. He was just rolling his hips while he kept getting wetter. 

—Why don't you let me do you? —Stark asked pulling off Clint's head

Barton acted quickly to turn around lowering his pants further and showing himself almost fully naked, he'd finally have what he spent nights fantasizing, he wouldn't ruin it now.

—You're fast, mhm —He laughed while he took his cock to put it straight into his partner's space.

When Clint felt the warm tip on his entrance, he let out a gasp, and without doubting it, lowered inmediately.

He regreted it a bit, maybe he needed more preparation but he felt a big lightning splitting his being in two. He arched his back as a reflect but managed to keep himself together. His inside burned acutely and his chest felt empty , but his lust felt completely filled. The moment that pain turned into pleasure, he decided to start light and slow while he still got used to it.

His breath mixed with moans and the sound of their skins hitting each other with sweat on both bodies. Tony raised the blonde's shirt being able to see better all the action. That skin swallowing his cock with even faster every time and his hair dishevelig. He had always loved that hair...

—Oph —Clint suffocated his moans everytime his sweet spot was touched and he trembled because of this.

The brunette started moving his hips further and higher taking his waist to get closer and deeper inside him. Tight, that was the only thing he thought, it was so tight he could perfectly feel the burning edges.

Barton couls feel more and more how his blood traveled with accuracy causing an air of suffocation. Tony was moving so fast Clint could barely keep his mouth shut.

He heared Tony's grunts and knew what would come next. he started moving faster to and fro while Stark pleasured him from behind.

—Mh —his waist got up more than he expected and ended up with a smile inside him because of that person who thought him female.

Stark's seed was released with ferocity and was followed by the flash of tingling emotions through his extremities.

Barton thought about what had just happened, so he carefully got out the room when Stark seemed asleep.

His legs trembled weakly, he could bear lots of weapon wounds on his back, but not a dick on his ass. Ironic, isn't it? He felt a sudden surge of heat while he pulled his pants up, he felt he was gonna break down. 

With some pity for himself, he walked to the door to get out of the place leaving a drunk and asleep Tony Stark in the couch. Clint knew that JARVIS was off during that time. At least Tony wouldn't know about it.

He knew he would never have that again, That he could never have him again.

—You're late, Stark. —Natasha exclaimed a bit annoyed to him.

—Ugh... don't shout, I'm hungover. —Tony said frowning and with a hand on his forehead

—You're a completely irresponsible man. —Said Thor

—Come on, we need to go with Fury —reminded Bruce

—Oh, by the way legolas —Tony put his hand on the other's shoulder

—Mhm? —he asked stopping 

—Why did you leave last night? —Clint's heart almos stopped and his face turned red

—Stark —he whispered turning his back

—Mh... I thought you'd want to talk about it —he put his hands on the nape of his neck lazily— I'm avaliable anyway

—After the meeting —Clint stated— we'll talk after the meeting.

—great —He smiled and they both walked away with the others

At the end of the day they'd get each other

{1707 words}

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Feel free to point them out
> 
> I'd really appreciate your feedback


End file.
